A display device and a television device each including a display panel including a backlight source are known in general. Such a display device and a television device are disclosed in National Patent Publication Gazette No. 2009-054177, for example.
In National Patent Publication Gazette No. 2009-054177, there is disclosed a television receiving device including a front cabinet on a front side, a rear cabinet on a rear side, and a liquid crystal display device stored in a state held between the front cabinet and the rear cabinet. This liquid crystal display device includes a bezel on the front side, a liquid crystal panel, and a backlight device on the rear side. The backlight device has a frame and a chassis on which a plurality of LED light sources emitting light toward the front side (display side) are arranged. Each of the bezel, the frame and the chassis is formed in a rectangular shape having four side surface portions, while the LED light sources are arranged on a region surrounded by the side surface portions of the respective ones of the bezel, the frame and the chassis. According to National Patent Publication Gazette No. 2009-054177, clearances are formed on corner portions of outer peripheral portions of the respective ones of the bezel, the frame and the chassis.